


Fuck I’m Gay

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alexis Benjamin, Artsy gays, Bilingual Characters, Couch Sex, Esperanza Santiago, F/F, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of alcohol, Mika Lester, Proposals, Serik Islamov, The Lesters - Freeform, gays, mention of Muslim characters, speculation abt a character’s sex life, wait sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Espe’s had a crush on her friend for a while. When she’s flat sitting one weekend, will she finally find an opening with the girl who makes butterflies go wild inside her?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1101024
Kudos: 1





	Fuck I’m Gay

“Wait wait wait!”

Alex giggles as she gestured at Esperanza with her glass. Her cheeks flushed the same color as her wine. Esperanza pulled one of her legs closer to herself and stared at the other girl.

“You’re telling me that your parents are in America, your sisters are in Glasgow, and your mother asked you to stay here because she doesn’t want your little brother and his boyfriend to fuck in every room in the house while they’re gone?”

Esperanza took a sip of her wine and nodded. 

“Yep.”

“Where are they anyway?”

Esperanza refilled their glasses and nodded her head towards the door. 

“Across the hall.”

“What’s stopping them from having sex over there?”

She moved the leg she had already moved earlier into Alex’s lap and laughed. 

“The imam who lives there.”

Alex blinked. She had forgotten that Esperanza’s brother was dating their best friend’s brother. 

“And where do I factor into all of this, huh?”

The Latina looked Alex over and shrugged. 

“Figured hanging out with a cute girl couldn’t add to my boredom.”

She laughed as the other girl spat out her wine. Alex turned to her with an incredulous look on her face. 

“Beautiful?”

“Actually I said cute, but now you’ve dribbled eight dollar wine down your front so I think that made me more attracted to you.”

“What?”

Esperanza leaned in towards Alex and softly took the glass out of her hand. 

“I happen to be very attracted to you and I’m afraid it only gets worse the more I’m around you.”

“Me?”

Esperanza laughed again. 

“No. I’ve been talking to the spider on the wall this whole time. Do you mind? We were having a moment.”

“No. No, I understand what you’re saying. I just think you’re wrong.”

“Oh?”

Esperanza gestured with her glass.

“Please, enlighten me. Tell me exactly how wrong I am about my own feelings. I love being told stuff like that.”

Alex shook her head and sighed. 

“I just don’t understand why you think I’m attractive. My mom barely looks at me, my grandmother thinks this,”

She flapped her hand around her face, gesturing to the patches of her skin with no pigment. 

“Is just what my mother gets for sleeping with a black man. People stare at me like I’m contagious. Yesterday a woman refused to do my nails because she didn’t want to touch my skin.”

“I never even played Simon Says as a kid because the others never let me hang out with them.”

“So forgive me if I don’t believe that you think I’m beautiful. I know what I look like.”

“You’ve never played Simon Says?”

Alex shook her head and scoffed. 

“That’s what you took from that?”

“I’m drunk. I can’t talk about depressing shite. Let me be a thoughtful ass for now, yeah?”

“Fine. No. I’ve never played Simon Says.”

“Do you want to?”

“Do I want to play Simon Says with a girl I’ve never hung out alone with, who is far more drunk than I am, who just confessed to finding me very attractive?”

“Well,”

Esperanza took a breath and slid off the couch onto the floor. She put her hand on Alex’s ankle and looked up at her. 

“Not really Simon Says. More like I Says. I tell you to do something, you do it, you tell me to do something, I do it. It’ll be easier on you for your first time.”

“Ok. You go first. I’ve never done this.” 

Esperanza threw her head back and laughed loudly. 

“Neither have I. Um, oh! Tell me something in French.”

“J'ai rêvé que tu étais mannequin nue pour la classe de Mademoiselle Maudlin une fois et ça m'a pris une semaine pour te regarder sans rougir.”

“Cool. Your turn.”

“Tell me something in Spanish.”

“Antes me puse celoso de Berto porque estaba en tu regazo y me frotaba la barriga y por eso lo saqué cuando traje la cena.”

“Tell me what you said in French.”

Alex drew her legs up to her chest and hid her face in her hands. 

“Noooo.”

She playfully moaned and peaked at the girl sitting in front of her. 

“I said ‘Once I had a dream that you were a nude model in my art class and I couldn’t look at you for a week without blushing’.” 

“That’s why you wouldn’t look at me last September? Was I hot?”

“Yes. Yes you were. Now tell me what you said in Spanish.”

“‘I was jealous of Berto earlier because he was writhing in your lap and you just rubbed his belly and that’s why I shooed him away when I brought dinner over’.”

Alex nodded at a pen on the coffee table and made grabby-hands at it. 

“Hand me that pen.”

The smaller girl complied and winked as she handed it off. 

“Give me something to remember this night by.”

The larger girl grabbed Esperanza’s wrist. She stuck her tongue out slightly as she scribbled something on the space under her thumb muscle. She grinned as she let go and blew on it. The girl looked at the tiny mushroom that seemed to use her freckles as a guide. 

“You remembered the mushrooms!”

Alex nodded and handed her the pen. 

“Give me something to remember tonight.”

Esperanza grasped her hand the way she had earlier. She set the pen down and pursed her lips. She released them a second later and looked up. 

“Tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”

Before Alex could respond, the other girl placed her lips on the space mirroring her new false tattoo. She kissed the skin lightly and began to suckle on it. The only sound was their harsh breathing. Alex’s breath hitched as Esperanza nibbled the spot. She suddenly bit, hard, relishing in the yelp mixed with a moan that left her partner’s mouth. 

Now leaving broad licks over the bruise forming between a patch of pigment-less and pigmented skin, Esperanza looked up at Alex and shifted closer. 

“That good enough?”

Alex ignored her question and pulled her even closer. 

“Get on the couch.”

The Latina scrambled onto the couch and panted as she grinned at the girl now sitting across from her. 

“Hold my hand.”

“Put your hand on my thigh.”

“Touch me.”

Alex moved took her hand from Esperanza and caressed her cheek. 

“Take your dress off.”

Esperanza quickly sat up and wrestled her dress off. Alex laughed as she got stuck and helped her out of it. 

“Take your shirt off.”

“Touch me.”

Esperanza scooted towards Alex until their knees knocked. She placed her hands on the girl’s hips and traced upwards with her thumbs. 

“Take off my bra.”

Alex shivered as her partner’s hands snaked around her back. The girl’s fingers hooked into her bra and unfastened it. She slowly slid it off Alex’s arms. She looked up at her with a look closely resembling awe. 

“Fuck.”

“What?”

Esperanza shook her head and chuckled. 

“I’m so fucking gay, Allie.”

“I would hope so. Come here.”

Alex slid the smaller girl’s bra over her head and caressed her face again. 

“Take your underwear off.”

“I still have my pants on, silly.”

“Well I guess you’ll have to take them off to fulfill my request.”

Esperanza watched as the taller girl shimmied out of her pants and underwear. 

She stretched up and playfully grabbed at Alex’s behind. The girl yelped and swatted at her. They tumbled back onto the couch, a tangled mass of limbs and giggles.  
_________________________________

“Well,”

Esperanza flopped onto Alex’s chest with a huff. The later began tracing meaningless shapes in the former’s skin. 

“That sure was something.”

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ll ever hear someone speaking Spanish without blushing again.”

Esperanza lightly swatted her parter’s chest but said nothing. After a few seconds she looked up at the other girl’s face. 

“Hey. Wanna get married?”

Alex froze and then shrugged. 

“Why not?”

The Latina leaned up on her elbows and stared at the other girl’s face. 

“Really? It’s pretty soon. I mean we fuck once and you’re ready to pack your bags?”

Alex pulled her head back and squinted at Esperanza. 

“Hey you’re the one who proposed. You can’t ridicule me for being too quick when you just asked me to marry you while I was laying down naked on your parents’ couch.”

“No, no I didn’t mean to critic-“

She cut her self off and looked at Alex with eyes larger than what she thought was humanly possible. 

“I what?”

“You proposed to me? Are you still drunk or something?”

Esperanza grabbed the larger girl’s hand and frantically shook her head. 

“I misspoke. I meant to ask if you wanted to move in with me. But if you want to get married,”

She trailed off and looked at her partner expectedly. 

“I do. I guess we’re getting married, huh?”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

They laid in silence for about thirty minutes before Alex spoke again. 

“We probably shouldn’t lay here naked all night. When is your brother coming back?”

The small girl groaned again and turned to place her head on Alex’s chest. Her reply was muffled by the girl’s breast, a thought that made her laugh. 

“What was that Espe?”

“He normally comes back at seven.”

“And it’s six thirty. Get me some clothes. I didn’t think I was going to be here this long.” 

Esperanza huffed and pushed herself off of the couch. The sound of her feet softly hitting the floor was oddly comforting to Alex. 

“Gimme a second. My clothes won’t fit you, I’ll have to grab something.”

She grabbed her phone and padded into her brother’s room. She riffled through his drawers until she found a small nightie that seemed unworn. 

She pulled up Mika’s contact on her phone and video called him. He answered looking very angry and illuminated by a bright light in a dark room. 

“What? What could you possibly want right now, you twerp?”

The girl laughed and shook her head slightly. 

“Are you having sex right now?”

“No. I’m playing Left 4 Dead 4. Which I was doing amazing in before you interrupted. What do you want?”

Esperanza flipped her camera around to show him the nightie she had picked up. 

“Have you had sex in this?”

Mika scoffed and scowled at his phone. 

“No. Why do you care so much about my sex life all of a sudden?”

Esperanza flipped the camera around again and grinned at him. 

“I don’t. My fiancé forgot to bring pajamas. I think this’ll look cute on her. Bye!”

She hung up on the boy before he could process what she said and ran into the lounge. She threw the nightie at Alex excitedly and began putting on her own pajamas. 

“Put this on. Now!”

Alex dazedly began to slip the nightie on as her fiancé giggled. 

“Why are you so excited?”

“I’m not but something really funny is about to happen. Here put these on.”

The small girl handed the other a pair of her underwear as a door in the hallway slammed open. She jumped on the couch and beamed at Alex. 

The front door rattled and banged open as Mika burst into the apartment. He looked around the room for a second before locking onto his sister’s face. 

“Since when have you had a fiancé?!?”

The boy shouted, disturbing the peace but not the girl targeted by his verbal assault. 

Esperanza grinned and raised the hand holding onto Alex’s hand. 

“Mika, this is my fiancé, Allie. Allie, this is my brother Mika.”

Mika balled up his fists and shook as if he wanted to stomp and scream. He took a deep breath to steady himself. 

“And how long have you two been engaged?”

He gritted out the question as if it was painful for him to assess Esperanza’s logic. 

She grinned at her brother and kissed Alex’s hand. 

“Forty three minutes!”


End file.
